


Burning Flame

by HaruWind



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: Again, First Time, I'm out of my mind, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruWind/pseuds/HaruWind
Summary: (Please don't mind the title, I just chose a random word from the fic)This is when JionJin do it for the first time. Apparently this is the prequel of my first post - "Roleplay".Jiwon is experienced in topping while Jaejin has zero experience in bottoming.Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy.





	Burning Flame

Jiwon puts a pillow under Jaejin’s belly. Caressing his lover’s thighs, Jiwon leans over and leaves a gentle kiss on Jaejin’s nape, then he slowly carries the butterfly kisses all the way down to the lower back. Jaejin starts trembling when Jiwon pours some cold lube on his butts and smears it all over the entrance.

“It may hurt but please bear with me, okay?” Having felt the nervousness of the guy under him, Jiwon whispers into Jaejin’s ears and kisses on his cheekbone.

As Jiwon slides one finger inside, Jaejin flinches, grits his teeth and grabs the bed sheet tightly.  
“Kiss me, Jaejin.” Jiwon wants to drift Jaejin’s focus away, even just a little, from the pain as he tries to slide another finger in. 

“Ahp-“ Jaejin yelps, breaking away from the kiss as Jiwon’s finger tries to enter deeper. Jaejin’s breath is getting heavier, sweats drips down nonstop on his back. Normally, Jiwon loves teasing Jaejin until his face turns red from anger and embarassment. However, at this moment, Jiwon’s seriously considering of stopping this midway because Jaejin looks like he’s in really great pain.

Although his lower half is furiously opposed agaisnt the idea, Jiwon askes Jaejin anyways, “It hurts a lot, doesn’t it? Should I just stop?” Jiwon’s other hand wipes off the flowing sweats on Jaejin’s forehead.

Jaejin shakes his head, putting on a light smile, “Don’t.” He places his hand on Jiwon’s and lightly presses on his fingers, making them plunge a little deeper. Jaejin frowns, shivers at his own action while holding his voice in.

“I think I’m about to get used to it. It’s okay, hyung, keep going.”

Jiwon swears there’s a howling storm inside his guts. He regrets asking Jaejin that because now it’s a lot harder to keep his composure. He just really wants to force his way in right now and do Jaejin again and again until he faints. Pinching his own thigh to snap himself out of the raging desire, Jiwon breathes in and continue to prepare Jaejin patiently. 

When Jaejin is used to the size of 2 fingers and Jiwon can slide them in and out easier, he goes as deep as his fingers can get and starts searching for Jaejin’s prostate. Not long after that, Jiwon feels a swelling spot inside and when his fingers brush by it, Jaejin jerks a little, making him feel a burning flame building up inside.

“The good fun starts now.” Jiwon smirks, finally after an hour of patience, he can get his reward. He turns Jaejin back, leans over and licks on Jaejin’s lips, demands him to open his mouth. Right when their tongues meet, Jiwon repeatedly presses and rubs his fingers on that swelling spot. Jaejin’s taken by surprise and can’t control his moans in times, although most of them are eaten by Jiwon’s kisses. He feels like there’s a searing knot inside his stomach, controlling his whole body. Jaejin’s toes are all curled up and his legs unconsciously open widely, as if he wants a more bigger pleasure. Jiwon secretly slides another finger in as he continues to tease Jaejin’s prostate. It enters so easily because Jaejin now is all slippy and opened up and he’s too high to even notice the subtle pain.

Jiwon’s kisses trail down from Jaejin’s swollen lips to his smooth neck and stop at the already erected nipples. Jiwon can never stop being amazed at how the pinkish brown color of Jaejin’s nipples suit his healthy smooth and a bit tanned skin so well. Jiwon gives the right nipple a light blow before sucking it hard. Jaejin jerks his head, hands tightly grab Jiwon’s hair and breathes heavily. Just how Jiwon found out when they met last week, Jaejin’s right nipple is more sensitive than the left one, and that’s why he’s giving it extra care. Jiwon continuously sucks and bites it until it turns red and swollen. Everytime Jiwon lets out a smooch sound from sucking, Jaejin can’t help but trembling from the pleasure.

Jaejin doesn’t really speak up about how he feels, but his action is very obvious. When Jiwon notices that Jaejin starts to touch the other nipple on his own, he knows that his lover wants something more intense. Jiwon quickly pulls out his three fingers, making Jaejin let out a small yelp.

“Wh- why?” Jaejin asks needily. Since a while ago, he doesn’t feel painful anymore as his inside loosed up. Instead, he wants something more fulfilling.

“Want to be filled up?”, looking at Jaejin’s hazy eyes, Jiwon knows exactly what his person wants, he askes bluntly. Jaejin’s heart jumps out at the sentence. Having his embarassing desire spoken up in the air so easily, Jaejin hides his blushed face behind his arms and just wants to dig a hole on this bed right now. Peeking through the small space between his arms, Jaejin catches a glimpse of Jiwon’s gaze. A gaze that scans every corner of his wide open body, from head to toes. A gaze that turns his guts upside down, making him shiver from the scorching flame of lust. A gaze that makes him want it to mess him up in the inside. A gaze that makes him realize that Jiwon, when having his patience reach its limit, will turn to a dangerous person, in many ways.

While putting on the condom, Jiwon keeps staring down at Jaejin’s chest, where only one of his nipples is swollen red unlike the other one. Jiwon considers himself a bit strict, especially when working, but a little of asymmetric can be really satisfying sometimes, he smiles proudly. He shifts his gaze down further, at the slippy place that is emitting a sweet scent of lotion, inviting him to explore deeper.

Jiwon leans over one more time and removes the arms from Jaejin’s face. He combs Jaejin’s soaked hair and kisses on his forehead.

“Relax, okay?”

Jiwon enters Jaejin as slow as he can. When the tip successfully goes in, Jaejin feels that tearing pain again. He clings on Jiwon tightly, sweats flowing down nonstop on his back. Jiwon thought three fingers were big enough, but it turns out that Jaejin is still so tight and if he keeps forcing it in, Jaejin’s gonna die from the pain. Jiwon himself is also in pain because he’s so hard that it hurts but more importantly, he can’t stop right now. 

“Jaejin-ah, breathe, breathe. Relax your muscles, it’s okay”, Jiwon pats repeatedly on Jaejin’s back, trying to stay still until Jaejin’s got used to his size. Jiwon leaves smacks on Jaejin’s face and body to help him distract from the pain while adding more lotion.

It takes Jiwon quite an effort to fully enter Jaejin. It’s so tight and hot that Jiwon feels like he’s gonna burst any time soon.

“Jaejin-ah, can I move?”, through his deep, ragged breath, Jiwon askes. He’s already broken his limit by staying still inside until Jaejin’s breath gets steadier. 

Jaejin knows that Jiwon’s enduring a lot for his sake. He lifts his hand to cup Jiwon’s face, wiping off the sweats dripping down on his handsome sideburn.

“Please do.”

One word from Jaejin and Jiwon feels like the beast inside him has broken free and is about to take over his reasons. Jiwon uses his last patience to hold back his strength and tries to move slowly at first. He closes his eyes tightly, enjoying the pleasure from Jaejin as he groans Jaejin’s name. Everytime he pulls out, Jaejin’s sucking him in and everytime he thrusts in, Jaejin jerks and lets out a small “umm” inside his throat. Jiwon swears he’s gonna go crazy very soon.

“… HYA-!!”

Just as Jiwon touches a particular spot inside, Jaejin lets out a loud moan, his back arches up, his whole body trembles and his inside twitches furiously. Jiwon thrusts into that one spot again and gets the same reaction, a bit stronger reaction, to be exact.

“Found it~” Jiwon smirks. He pulls Jaejin’s hips closer and lets them rest on his thighs, Jaejin’s legs on his shoulders. Jiwon bends down and starts thrusting hard into Jaejin’s sweet spot. 

“H-hyung… Jiwon-hy… more… more… umm-”

Jaejin can’t seem to control his moans anymore, he clings onto Jiwon tightly and hides his face into Jiwon’s neck, letting Jiwon do everything his way. The room’s filled with the smacking and squelching sounds inbetween of deep moans and groans.

Jiwon’s movement speeds up as he’s about to come. Jaejin under him is trembling vigorously and already lost all of his strength, can’t even wrap hands around his lover’s neck anymore. 

“Oh gosh… oh gosh…….”, Jaejin starts blabblering as he feels a kind of electrical wave running through his spine. 

As Jiwon pulls out and thrusts right back into his most sensitive spot, Jaejin squirms and shoots everything onto his chest and a little on his face. Jaejin comes and suddenly clenches his inside tightly, takes Jiwon by surprise and makes him climax almost at the same time.

Jiwon collapses on Jaejin and both of them breathe heavily, trying to catch their breath. Jiwon can still feel Jaejin’s body twitching from the intense pleasure just now. Glancing aside at Jaejin’s face, Jiwon feels the flame inside him starts burning again. 

“Messy hair, feverish cheeks, swollen lips, dreamy-lusty eyes, perked nipples and twitching body, filled with semen, which looks like he wants more. Shit, if we were just 5 years younger I would have do him again and again until morning”, Jiwon thinks irritatedly while brushing his hand through Jaejin’s messy hair.

After lying down for 5 minutes, Jiwon finally gets up and pulls it out, just to see that there’s almost nothing inside the used condom, or actually, ripped condom.

“Oh shit”, Jiwon curses at himself internally.

“What’s wrong, hyung?”, Jaejin sits up and immediately flinches at the feeling of something dripping out of his below.

“H…hyung!!” Jaejin’s embarrased, sulking at Jiwon. However, Jiwon doesn’t see that expression because he’s busy staring at that place he just left 5 minutes ago.

Jiwon suddenly pushes Jaejin down again and spread his legs open. 

“How about another filling? You’re already like this anyways, and I’m ready” Jiwon grins mischievously.

[END].


End file.
